The Boy in the City
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: 2nd in the Boys series. Cont. of Day 3 from Kurtbastian Week fics. When Sebastian Smythe stepped off the airplane in New York City, he expected a lot of things to change. But the boy who changes his life is so much more than he imagined.


**Title: **The Boy in the City

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When Sebastian Smythe stepped off the airplane in New York City, he expected a lot of things to change. But the boy who changes his life is so much more than he imagined.

**A/N: **I have 78 notes on The Boy at the Party which is like...amazing. So in honor of those people who made me so happy with their reblogs and likes, I've decided to write some more in that verse.

* * *

New York City.

Sebastian stood in his apartment, looking out his window at the city spread out below him. While Paris had been amazing, there was something about this city that spoke to him. It helped that his father had a penthouse apartment ready and waiting for him, incentive to keep his as far away from Paris as possible. He'd chose New York in the end, not because his father wanted it or because his mother didn't, but because he did. New York was a city that he could find himself in; a city that was gay-friendly, fast-paced, always awake, and cultured. He felt like this could be his home.

His cellphone vibrated on the desk and he reached over to pick it up.

_K- How was the flight?_

**_S- Tedious. But the apartment more than makes up for it._**

_K- How nice it must be to have that kind of money. _

**_S- Well I was going to invite you over, but if you are going to be jealous..._**

_K- I wouldn't trade my Bushwick apartment or crazy roommates for the world. But I'll accept the invitation to see how the other half lives._

**_S- I'll trust a true New Yorker like you can find the place. See you for breakfast?_**

_K- Sure thing!_

Sebastian put his phone back on the desk and smiled. Yeah, New York was going to be good to him.

-x-

"I see you found the place," Sebastian said as he opened to the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes, stepping into the apartment that he was sure cost as much as his tuition. "You live in the middle of the city," he pointed out as his eyes caught the floor to ceiling windows and the incredible view.

"I'm sure I'd need a guide to find your apartment," Sebastian replied back.

"Well, one of these days we will turn you into a real New Yorker. You know, one that knows his way around the subway system." Sebastian crinkled his nose and Kurt had to stop himself from saying something about how cute it was. The fact was, that after that night at Scandals, the only real contact they had was through texts. And while Sebastian's texts were flirty, Kurt wasn't a fool to think that they might mean more. "I'll admit though, this place is beautiful."

Sebastian leaned up against the counter and watched as Kurt looked around the apartment. It felt...comforting to have Kurt in his apartment and that feeling shocked Sebastian. He'd never had a night like the one he'd had with Kurt; a night of only kissing and cuddling and talking. Neither of them had mentioned that night again or what this...thing hanging between them was. Sebastian half wanted to take a step back and be friends, which would leave him free to explore New York and all the guys he might find there. On the other hand, Sebastian was a little sick of bar and bed hopping. A hand waved in front of his face and Sebastian's eyes snapped back into focus. "Umm...did you say something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but the small smile on his face spoke of more affection than annoyance. "I asked if you had plans today?"

"Oh, not really. I wanted to get a feel for where NYU is in relation to the apartment and maybe map out a few places for food and grocery." Sebastian smiled, "I could use a real New Yorker to help me out."

"Well, you did give me that dance." Kurt blushed faintly at the memory of his body pressed against Sebastian's. "You ready to go then?"

Sebastian nodded, "Let's tear up the town."

-x-

Kurt fell on the couch next to Santana without even removing his shoes. "What's got you so tired?"

"I've been showing Sebastian around town. He has the longest fucking legs ever, I could barely keep up with him."

Rachel raised her head up from where she was reading, "Are you telling me that you spent the whole day with Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Santana shifted in the couch, bringing her leg up under her and facing Kurt while Rachel moved to the chair. "He's kind of a dick," Rachel said, "and hasn't been very kind to you in the past."

"Santana isn't kind to me," Kurt pointed out and even though she huffed, her smile gave her away. "He's got some rough edges and a sense of humor that's a little mean...but he's a pretty decent person. And he's got this whole 'be a better person' thing going on. We hung out a little over the summer when I was in Lima."

"Well you certainly kept that to yourself," Santana said. "Details then Hummel, did you fuck him?"

Rachel scoffed, "Do you always have to be so crude? Besides, I thought Kurt was over his slutty phase?"

"First, stop calling it that. I have as much right to have sex with strange men as you did to move a guy into our apartment that you barely knew."

"Who turned out to be a hooker," Santana added with a scowl. Brody, and Rachel's lack of faith in Santana's obviously spot on feeling about him was still a sore spot between them.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And second, I didn't sleep with him. We both ended up at a Warbler party and got a little tipsy. Blaine didn't take too kindly to us being friendly and things went a little sour."

"Blaine's still heartbroken," Rachel whispered.

"Hey, no!" Santana said fiercely as she uncurled her body and sat up straight. "We agreed that no one in the house would make the others feel bad about breaking up with our ex's. So unless you want Kurt and I to sit here and talk about how often Finn gets upset over you leaving him, you don't get to do it to Kurt. No matter how much you like Blaine."

"Thank Santana," Kurt said as he patted her knee, "but I can fight my own battles. The point is Rachel, I can forgive Blaine all I want for what he did, but I can't change what happened because of it. I can't go back to the same person I was when I met Blaine and I can't force myself to be in love with him when I'm not. He and I aren't the same people anymore and we don't fit together."

Rachel nodded, "So if the party went bad, what happened?"

Kurt sighed, "We ended up at Scandals. And we danced. And we kissed."

"Ooh, getting to the good stuff." Santana said with a smirk, "Was he good kisser?"

"Was he a good dancer," Rachel asked?

"He is excellent at both," Kurt replied. "We went back to my house and spent the night just kissing and cuddling."

Rachel giggled, "Sebastian cuddled? He seems about as cuddly as Santana."

Kurt and Santana both laughed, "He is oddly similar to me. You sure you don't have repressed feeling for me Hummel?"

"Eww...no way," Kurt defended. "I mean, you are gorgeous and all, but no..." he waved his hand at her waist. "He's fun to be around, you know? Like...not exactly safe but comforting. He gets me. Plus, the apartment on Park Avenue helps."

"HE LIVES ON PARK AVENUE!" Rachel all but screeched, jumping up in her seats.

"So he's rich," Santana pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes at both of the girls, "His dad is, yes. Look, I'm not seeking approval here. I just...needed to talk about it. Because I'm pretty sure I've got feelings for him." At Rachel's raised eyebrows he replied, "Yes, romantic feelings," to her silent question.

"But Kurt..."

"Once again, not seeking approval. I'm just..."

"Confused," Santana supplied. "I mean, he spent most of your senior year chasing after the Hobbit. Now he's all up in your grill and you can't figure out if it's a game to him or not."

Rachel and Kurt both turned their heads and looked at Santana with a shocked expression.

"What, I can read people. You would have known that if you'd listened to me in the first place about that plastic boy-toy you'd brought home." Santana turned back to Kurt, "You like him then you should make a move. Now, can we be done with this lady chat. I'm bored."

Kurt went to reply when his phone chimed.

**_S- First night in New York City. I'd come pick you up, but you live in those parts of New York my mother warned me not to go to. So get dressed and meet me at 10pm. _**

Kurt smiled, ignoring the looks from both girls as he headed into his room. Suddenly he didn't feel so exhausted anymore.

_K- Scaredy cat. I'll be there at 10pm but you are buying the first round._

**_S- I'm buying all the rounds. Now hurry up!_**


End file.
